


on the way home (you won't be left alone)

by spacexkitten



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag: S03E18, Gen, Team Snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacexkitten/pseuds/spacexkitten
Summary: Not one hour ago, they were celebrating their victory against the time demon, but a thought kept tugging at the edge of their minds: Amaya's leaving to go back to her time first thing in the morning. Now, it's all they can think about.Or, the Waverider may have thirty-six different compartments, but tonight the Legends can only find solace in Amaya's arms.(takes place between the scene with Amaya, Sara, and Zari in Salvation 1874 and the one where Nate drops Amaya off at Zambesi 1942)





	on the way home (you won't be left alone)

**Author's Note:**

> so, i was rewatching the s3 finale and i was thinking that amaya couldn't have left immediately after they defeated mallus and i just couldn't not write a scene where they're super soft and having some time as a family before amaya goes back to zambesi

The Waverider has never felt so empty. The slow hum of the machines in the engine room echoes through empty hallways, piercing the veil of ghastly silence. The moments the air was rich with songs, as the Legends, tipsy as they were, stumbled back to their quarters are over.

Not one hour ago, they were celebrating their victory against the time demon, but a thought kept tugging at the edge of their minds: Amaya's leaving to go back to her time first thing in the morning. Now, it's all they can think about.

Like melancholic ghosts, the Legends all haunt different compartments of the ship. Dry air sticks to warm bodies covered in layers of western gear, making the atmosphere all the more insufferable. The minimal night lights above their heads make them appear almost non-human, too fragile.

In the library, where Nate is sitting in an armchair, his right hand supporting his head, there is but a desk lamp on. Its light contours Nate's figure in such a way that he resembles a statue condemned to eternal pondering. 

In the kitchen, Zari is propped against the counter, next to the food fabricator. Her gaze remains unfocused as her right hand brushes against her throat and lands on her totem. It's been fifty-eight minutes since she asked Gideon to fabricate her something she can eat despite the lump in her throat, but she's had no luck.

Her eyes only jump off the floor to the door when Mick comes in to get himself another six pack. They share a knowing look and then Zari is once again the only person in the kitchen.

Sara's curled up in the armchair in the captain's office, the rim of the glass that's in her left hand barely touching her lips. A bottle of liquor is on the floor in front of her chair. She downs the last drops in the glass and reaches for the bottle.

Even Ray is awake, half-standing, half-supporting his body against a working desk in the lab. Steam comes from the mug in his palms, and Ray, looking for warmth, clings to it. His eyes are focused on some hand-written equations, but these are far from being what troubles him.

Back in her quarters, Amaya smiles to herself. Sitting up on her bed, her back propped up against the cool metal wall, she goes through a scrapbook Nate and Zari have put together for her. Her fingertips brush against the glossy paper of the photographs and her smile grows larger. With the back of her hand, she hastily wipes a tear running down her cheek when she hears a knock against metal.

Zari and Sara are at her doorway. Amaya welcomes them with a warm smile, and they sit on the bed, Zari on one of Amaya's side, Sara on the other. Together, they leaf through the scrapbook, momentarily pausing to point at a photograph and joke about the pictured situation, ending up laughing.

They don't realize how loud they are being until Wally whooshes to Amaya's quarters and finds Zari and Sara leaning into Amaya, their heads on her shoulders.

He smiles, throwing finger guns at them for half a second. “Yo, I heard noise and thought I'd pop by.”

Amaya invites him in, but Wally can barely sit down; he paces around the bedroom and picks up small things to occupy his hands with.

Zari is the one to ask Wally to join them, and the boy accepts instantaneously. A grin is all she sees before Wally is leaning against her and lets himself relax, closing his eyes.

Not a second later, Nate and Ray show up at Amaya’s door.

Ray sounds chirpier than he looks, “Mind if we—join the party?”

Soon, Ray is sitting on the floor, his side against the bed frame, and Nate is using Sara’s legs as a pillow. Amaya’s hand is on Nate’s head comfortingly running through his hair the way she knows he likes.

Their arrangement seems random and maybe could use some modifications, but, like all the different parts and gears in the machines of the Waverider, they fit together smoothly, almost perfectly. 

* * *

When Mick leaves his quarters for a second time that night to check up on the team, he finds them all curled up against Amaya, limbs intertwined, holding each other tight, a messy ball that produces a soothing warmth.

“You adorable bastards,” he grunts, low enough to make sure he doesn't wake up any of them. A gloved hand puts his beer bottle on the desk next to the door. A moment later, the same hand reaches into the inside pocket of Mick's jacket and brings out his phone. He manages to snap a photo of the team, before Amaya languidly blinks her eyes open.

She sends a sleepy smile his way, and he brings two fingers to salute her and makes to leave. It doesn't take much to convince him to stay, and Mick looks for a spot he can sleep at that isn't a chair. He looks at Ray, who's peacefully sleeping despite his body being in such a position that it's like he's been thrown against the bed frame.

Mick nods and settles next to him. His head soon lands on Ray's shoulder, and this entire arrangement finally makes sense; it is now perfect. 


End file.
